1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system format in which two or more application programs (hereinafter, “applications”) cooperate with each other in providing services to users. For example, in a client/server system, a service is provided by the cooperation of the application on the client side and the application on the server side. Furthermore, there are cases where a service is provided by the cooperation of an application that assumes the role of an interface such as GUI (Graphical User Interface) and an application that assumes the role of a business logic. Basically, one of the applications that cooperate with each other (hereinafter, “UI application”) is directly operated by the user, and the other one of the applications (hereinafter, “logic application”) executes a process in the background.
In the above system format, there are cases where the logic application abnormally ends due to some reason. In this case, the UI application loses the cooperation partner, and can no longer continue to perform normal processing, and is thus ended (terminated). However, an inconvenience arises when the UI application suddenly ends.